


Lunch Break

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is extremely unprofessional, Kevin,” Daniel protested lightly, even as he allowed himself to be backed against the wall of the drab janitor’s closet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of several people, all of who I mention in the original post of this fic on tumblr [here](http://oldfashionedsoftmeatscrown.tumblr.com/post/87011429384/fic-explicit-kevin-daniel).

“This is extremely unprofessional, Kevin,” Daniel protested lightly, even as he allowed himself to be backed against the wall of the drab janitor’s closet. A bracket where a shelf had formerly been was jabbing into his back, but he couldn’t feel it, there were no sensors for touch in a needless place like that.

“It’s lunch break,” the radio host cooed, stroking along Daniel’s jaw, “no need for professionalism.”

“Unproductive, then,” Daniel continued, even as he leaned in to the touch.

Kevin laughed, “Allowing employees breaks so that they may refocus on their work when they return increases innovation and productivity. That’s why we get them. Now why don’t we make the most of ours, hmm?” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Daniel’s, the ever present smile meeting the slack lips of a professional, neutral face.

Daniel groaned slightly before returning the kiss finally, letting his hands settle on Kevin’s hips as he parted his lips allowed Kevin’s tongue to slip out from the abandoned cemetery of teeth and into his own mouth.

Licking into his producer’s mouth, Kevin purred, nudging Daniel’s thighs apart and grinding against him, slowly at first, and then desperately as he felt the blood/oil/coolant mixture flowing through Daniel’s veins pool lowly.

“How do you want me this time, Kevin?” Daniel asked, not fully processing all the sensations Kevin was causing, but enjoying all of them nonetheless.

“You know how I want you,” Kevin replied with a teasing huff, already pulling away and shoving his own khakis and briefs down, bending over as best he could in the confined space without anything to be properly bent over and settling for bracing himself against the wall.

Daniel felt positive emotions as he viewed Kevin’s bare ass, as well as an urge to grip it and grind against it, which he gave into for a moment, making the radio host whine, and then grow fierce, growling out a “Don’t tease!” with a grimace that if Daniel didn’t know better would have been perceived as being composed of sharper teeth than the broad smile he was used to seeing on Kevin’s face.

After that, Daniel relented, taking a moment to bite at his own finger, breaking the skin and tubing and letting the -body safe, he was a biomachine after all - liquid that flowed through his veins, slicken his fingers before pressing them into Kevin one by one.

The broadcaster rewarded Daniel with a series of pleased moans as he was quickly worked open, pushing back against the semi-robotic fingers, urging his producer to give him more.

Once Daniel felt that Kevin was sufficiently ready, he slid his fingers out, earning him a whine as he pushed down his own clothing, and slicked up the hard length between his legs before pushing it into Kevin slowly.

“Harder.” Kevin growled as he adjusted to Daniel filling him, rocking back against him already.

The producer obliged, pulling back and pushing in again, a little more roughly this time.

“/Harder/!” Kevin demanded

Daniel didn’t hold back this time, gripping Kevin’s hips to keep him still as he slammed in, hearing the sound of skin against …skin, and repeating the action.

Kevin began rewarding him with more moans after that, shifting the position of his hips for a more pleasurable angle and directing Daniel’s hand to give attention to his cock.

He began moaning Daniel’s name after that, his voice high and in a tone that was usually reserved for praising the Smiling God.

The physical sensations and the thrill of hearing Kevin say his name like that were beginning to overwhelm Daniel, but he picked up his pace regardless, snapping his hips in time with how his hand stroked over Kevin’s length, drawing even more wonderful noises from him for several moments.

Kevin keened once more when he didn’t think he could hold himself together much longer and reached back, pulling Daniel in by the neck for a kiss, and flipping a switch hidden just below the collar of Daniel’s button down, the label of which simply read “Vibrate”.

Daniel’s whole body began to shake, and buzz audibly, not that he personally could hear any sounds other than Kevin’s cries of ecstasy, and even those were only audible to him for a moment, just before he felt Kevin tightening around him and then suddenly he was overloaded himself, all sensation and stimulus whiting out for the moment.

He came to a moment later, his hands loosely gripping Kevin’s hips as the radio host grabbed a paper towel from an abandoned roll on one of the shelves and cleaned the spattering of white from the wall he had been braced against.

 

Kevin pushed Daniel’s hands away to redress himself, turning around and giving Daniel a peck on the lips and another on the nose as he flipped off the vibration switch. “I’ve gotta grab some lunch, see you in the booth. Toodles!” he said cheerily, his normal grin returning before he slipped out of the closet, leaving Daniel to regain all of his functions and return to work.


End file.
